1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in monitoring operation and performance of machinery. The present invention is specifically directed to remote electronic monitoring of bearing operation in high temperature and/or inaccessible environments. High temperature means operating ranges above normal electrical component temperatures such as environments above 225 degrees Celsius and below 300 degrees Celsius, hereafter referred to as the upper bihecto temperature range. In particular, the present invention relates to an unwired bearing sensor including a power generator, temperature and/or vibration sensors, and a wireless transmitter operable in the upper bihecto range.
2. Description of the Known Art
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, sensors are known in various forms. Patents disclosing information uncovered include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,050,875, issued to Karschnia on Nov. 1, 2011 entitled Steam trap monitoring; U.S. Pat. No. 7,901,546, issued to Miller, et al. on Mar. 8, 2011, entitled Monitoring methods, systems and apparatus for validating the operation of a current interrupter used in cathodic protection; U.S. Pat. No. 7,889,081, issued to McTigue on Feb. 15, 2011 entitled Thermal radio frequency identification system and method; U.S. Pat. No. 7,412,338, issued to Wynans, et al. on Aug. 12, 2008 entitled Radio frequency device within an energy sensor system; U.S. Pat. No. 7,251,570, issued to Hancock, et al. on Jul. 31, 2007, entitled Data integrity in a mesh network; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,224,080, issued to Smedstad on May 29, 2007 entitled Subsea power supply. Each of these patents is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in their entirety.
From these prior references it may be seen that these prior art patents are very limited in their teaching and utilization, and an improved upper bihecto temperature range, wireless, temperature and/or vibration sensor is needed to overcome these limitations.